Harry Potter and Barbie's Makeover
by emi4everswimmer
Summary: Guess who Harry Potter has to go to school with - Barbie and her friends, determined to give all the villians a makeover!


Harry Potter and Barbie's Make-Over

It was Harry' s first year at Hogwarts; he was thankful to Hagrid, who had brought him to Diagon Alley and took him to Gringotts to the vault that held all his money, with which he then bought his wand, owl, Hedwig; his books, and the rest of his school supplies.

"Hagrid, where are we going?" Harry asked.

"We are going to meet Mrs. Pink and her daughter Barbie." Hagrid said with a smile.

They walked up to a blonde lady dressed in pink with her daughter, who was also blonde and had ridiculous purple clothes on.  
"Hello, my name is Harry Potter, you must be Barbie." Harry said trying to smile at her.

"Oh yes, Mr. Harry Potter I am glad to finally meet you. I have wanted to meet you since my father told me about you, he is a wizard, but my mom is a muggle. She is very interested in magic though." Barbie answered loudly.

Then Mrs. Pink said in a rush, "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Potter, but we really must be going now, bye-bye, Hagrid."

"Bye" Barbie said with a big grin on her face, "I will introduce you to my friends, Fiona, Alex, and Sarah, on the train."

Harry had finally gotten to platform 9 ¾ and on the train, where he sat next to Ronald Weasley, Ron for short.

Ron was a tall boy, with red/orange hair.

Then a girl named Hermione came in and asked if anyone had seen a toad because a boy named Neville had lost one.

Then Ron's dreams came in. They were called Barbie, Fiona, Alex, and Sarah.

"Hello, my name is Ron Weasley." Ron said dreamily.

Barbie introduced Fiona, a tall, skinny, long dark brown haired girl; Alex, another tall, skinny, long black haired girl; and last Sarah, a tall, skinny, curly golden haired girl with bangs that were brushed to the side a little bit, to Ron and Harry.

Barbie's friends, or BFFs, as she called them, all said hello to them but that was it. Ron seemed disappointed.

"I thought they would like me, Harry, but they seemed to like you better." Ron blurted out after the girls had left.

"They liked you just as much, Ron, and by the way, we have more things to think about." Harry said.

"Like what, Harry; tell me what could be as important as having a girlfriend that impresses everyone. It's not like we are going to get perfect grades on the exams anyway."

"We should be thinking about getting into the right houses. Do you want to be in Slytherin?" Harry asked, hoping to change the mind of his new friend.

Ron shook his head and yelled "I never want to be in Slytherin, ever!"

Then Draco Malfoy came in their compartment and spat out "They should be banning these people from the school grounds. I hate these people."

Then the Hermione came over and said "Then you should leave us alone, Malfoy."

"Nobody wanted your opinion, you filthy little mudblood." Malfoy said, sticking his nose into the air. "My father will hear about this." He then walked off.

They all got sorted into Gryffindor: Hermione, Harry, Ron, a boy called Neville, who had lost and found his toad; Barbie, Alex, Sarah, and Fiona.

Draco Malfoy and his friends, Crab and Goyle, were sorted into Slytherin.

It was the first day of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron and Harry were late to every class that they had.

In Professor Quirrel's class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry learned that Barbie and her friends were mischievous troublemakers. First, they got to class very early and put a cactus on the professor's seat; then when he sat on it he started screaming and ran crying to Madame Pomfrey. They of course were laughing so hard that they got hiccups. Harry and Ron could not help laughing themselves and soon the whole class was laughing. Except Hermione, who had that "you guys just got us in big trouble" look on her face.

Ron then said "Why aren't you laughing, Hermione?"

"They just got us all in big trouble." Hermione said, pointing at Barbie.

"Hey, it was pretty funny, right?!" Barbie laughed.

Everybody nodded their heads and continued laughing.

The class after that was Professor Snape's class; he taught potions, and he was the head of the Slytherin House. Rumor had it that Snape was gay. The Girls, as Barbie and her friends were now called, thought that that was a great way to tick off Professor Snape, so Barbie decided she was going to use it.

She raised her hand as if to ask a normal question about class.

"Yes, Miss Pink." Snape snapped.

"I was just wondering if you were gay, professor. You do need a make-over. Let me help you."

Before Snape could do anything he looked like a pink poodle because Barbie took her pink foldable hair-curler and made his hair permanently puffy like a poodle's fur. Then for the last feature she colored his hair pink with her hot pink hair polisher. Then for the clothes she had her friends get 12 yards of hot pink, purple, and lime green silk. She switched all of Snape's clothes into those colors. He looked ridiculous. The whole class was laughing and the best part was that it was permanent for the rest of the year.

It was the best first day at Hogwarts.

A few weeks passed and The Girls had better and better plans. Once, during a Quidditch match they set Malfoy's hair on fire and then as punishment had to take him to a wizard friend, who was blind but still did great hair styles, of Dumbledore's in Hogsmeade. The waited for him but the decided he should fit in more with them, so Alex went to the back where Malfoy was blindfolded since the hairstylist liked to let the costumers see the hairstyles after he was done and not during or before, and changed Malfoy's hair color from white vanilla, Malfoy's usual, to lemon lime green. So later when Malfoy looked in the mirror, he shrieked. Then, another time they put a plastic spider that they enlarged, with an Engorgement spell, on Ron, who is terrified of spiders. When he woke up the next day he thought it was a real spider and jumped out of bed and ran for the door. The girls also had the door covered, so when Ron opened the door Sarah was standing there and said bye and then a dumbbell hit Ron in the face.

He was not too happy when he woke up, because there was a big blue bruise on his nose. He was also annoyed, because he didn't know about it.

Then the evening came when an adult mountain troll was seen by Professor Quirrel in the dungeon. He came in the Great Hall and told everybody what was going on. Then he fainted. The Girls thought it was a perfect time to show off their power and strength. So as soon as they were dismissed to the dormitories, they told Ron and Harry what they were going to do and then left. As soon as Harry and Ron heard that the troll left the dungeon, they went to look for the girls and the troll. They didn't get far when they heard the troll grunting from the girls' lavatory. When they got there they saw a very terrifying thing; they saw Barbie and the Girls giving the ugly troll a massage, make-over, and putting on 5000 layers of sour watermelon lip gloss on it. The best part was that the troll was enjoying it. Then the teachers came and they got 100 points for Gryffindor. They were very happy about that.

Then Hermione, Ron, Harry, and the Girls went to the third floor, even though they were not supposed too. There they found a sleeping three-headed dog that was guarding a small trapdoor. Then on accident Barbie dropped her new lip gloss and the three-headed dog woke up they ran for their lives. They made it out safely, but Barbie was upset because she had to leave her lip gloss in the room or she would have been eaten alive.

Later in the Quidditch game against Slytherin, Snape jinxed Harry's broomstick so that he was flying all over the place and he could not help himself. Then Hermione went up to the stand where Snape was sitting and used a spell to set fire to his robes. Then Harry could catch the snitch and Gryffindor won the game.

Malfoy was still being rude to Harry and his friends, so Barbie used a spell to make Malfoy's robes to turn lime green just like his hair. He looked like the lime green bad guy in this cartoon that Ron always watched.

Then a quiet crazy girl named Luna Lovegood said, "He looks like a person infested with green Nargles. They like to attack stupid people, you know."

The year was coming to an end soon and they still wanted to know what was behind that trapdoor, so they decided to go down there to see what was going on. They came down there and then saw that there was a harp playing by itself, which kept the three-headed dog asleep so they carefully lifted the dog's paw off of the trapdoor and jumped inside, then of course Barbie had to grab her lip gloss that she had left the other time. Then the harp stopped playing and the three-headed dog woke up. Barbie quickly jumped in the trapdoor. And it closed they landed in these roots and they struggled because they were getting tangled in it.

Then Hermione said "You need to relax, otherwise you will not get through."

"How are we supposed to relax?" Ron screamed.

"Just relax and hold still."

But Ron would not do that. Everybody else listened to Hermione and they soon fell through it but Ron didn't.

"What am I supposed to do?" Hermione said.

"Did you read anything about it?" Harry suggested.

"Yes, that's it. It does not like sunlight." Hermione said.

She cast a spell that showed sunlight and Ron finally fell through.

He said "Good thing we didn't panic."

Harry replied "No, good thing Hermione pays close attention in Herbology."

Then they came to a door with a lot of noise in it. They opened it and there were a hundred key flies. There was a broomstick and a door.

Ron said "Look there, there is a key that is very old and has a broken wing."

Harry got on the broom and flew to get the key fly with the broken wing.

When Harry finally got the key all the other flying key came after him. He came down closer and gave the key to Barbie, who put the key in the door and it opened. They went inside and Harry followed on the broomstick. The key flies still after him the quickly shut the door behind them and the key flies got stuck in the door. They were now on a life-sized chessboard. They tried getting through but that did not happen.

"We have to play wizard chess." Ron said.

"That means one of us could get hurt and I don't want that." Alex said.

"There is no other way." Fiona said.

"Yes, we will have to do it." Sarah replied.

"Really?" Ron said, staring at her with dreamy eyes. Everyone rolled their eyes.

Harry walked and took an empty square as his position. The others did the same thing. Ron took the position of a knight on the chessboard; he got on the knight's horse. Barbie took the position of the pond in the middle of the game. Alex took the position of the queen on the chess board. Fiona took the place of the pawn on the side of the board. Hermione took the spot of the pawn on the other side Fiona.

"Once I make my move you will be free to check-mate the king." Ron said to Harry.

"NO!" Hermione shrieked.

But it was too late. Ron made his move and was smashed by the queen and fell to the ground and was lying unconscious on the ground.

Then Harry defeated the king in a check-mate.

"Hermione, Fiona, and Sarah stay here; I will go with Barbie through that door." Harry said, pointing to the door.

They went inside and saw Professor Quirrel standing in front of the mirror.

"It was you the whole time." Harry said.

"Yes Harry, I was the one that let troll in the dungeon; I was the one that jinxed you broom, if it wasn't for Snape's counter curses or for Hermione's idea to set Snape's robes on fire which made me lose my concentration; I was the one." Professor Quirrel said, while taking off the purple turban that he always wore on his head.

As soon as the turban was completely off Harry saw that the professor had two faces, one, his; the other, Voldemort's.

Harry looked astonished. But Barbie had the best idea yet. She went over to Voldemort's side of the face and pulled out a huge case out of her small purse. On it were the red words: EXTREME MAKE-OVER, with a red pirate skull on it, for highly dangerous materials inside.

"You need a make-over really bad." She said.

"NO!" Voldemort screamed, but as usual it was too late.

She grabbed the case and opened it and took out a suction cup, with a long hose that went all the way to a small filter.

"This will help get rid of wrinkles and fat for the rest of your life. Isn't that awesome?" she said, putting the suction cup on Voldemort's right cheek.

"No!" Voldemort screamed.

"So, you don't want to be wrinkle and fat free for the rest of your life?" Barbie shrieked.

"NO!" Voldmort screamed.

"That is okay, we also have the newest eyebrow waxer." She said with a smile.

She carefully put the waxer on He-who-must-not-be-named. He shrieked very loudly.

"Uh Barbie, I don't think Voldemort wants that." Harry said.

Then she put on lip gloss, eye shadow, blush, fake eyelashes, and last but not least a Hanna Montana wig.

Next she put on a glittery purple Hanna Montana shirt for little girls, purple high-heeled shoes, and a black leather mini-skirt.

Then she took the stone and threw it on the ground.

"So that's what you are after then." Harry said.

"Of course, what else would we be after?"

"I have no clue about what you are talking about?!" Barbie said.

"Yes!" Both Quirrel and Voldemort said at the same time.

Then Harry said "Now I must use my hands to destroy both of you, or just one of you?!"

And with that Harry put his hands on Quirrel's face and he turned to a pile of sand.

Soon it was their last day at Hogwarts and they were about to leave for the summer vacation when Sarah, who Ron had a secret crush on, walked over to Ron.

Sarah said "It was so brave of you to risk your life just like that and for your friends."

Then Ron fainted. He later woke up on the train and was glad that he was there only with Harry and Hermione.

THE END!

AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY SISTER, WHO MADE ME SOOO CRAZY.


End file.
